La mentiras insípidas, saben mejor que las verdades agrias
by Zafidrich
Summary: Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan cerca en el momento en el que el fuego se desvaneció, tal vez no hubiera visto esa mirada llena de dudas. Podrían seguir creyendo en el estúpido cuento rosa de un conejo y un samurai amargado; y no en el reflejo verdadero, de un mentiroso de muchas caras y un niño llorando al cielo.
1. I

**_D gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino_**

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños Marcia! -inserte corazón aquí-_**

* * *

Kanda lo notó una sola vez, cuando regresaban a la orden, había echo falta esa pequeña chispa molesta que lo hiciera hervir como un caldero, al principio le pareció antinatural que el estúpido conejo estuviera tan callado después del altercado que ocurrió en medio de una batalla reciente, apenas había podido percibir lo que había dicho aquel akuma; poseía una habilidad extraña, porque antes de enviarlo a volar casi al otro lado del claro, le había mencionado algo relacionado con lotos y promesas sin cumplir. Lavi lo había interceptado, pero en algún momento, se dio cuenta que aún no había eliminado al akuma, y parecía estupefacto escuchando una sarta de murmullos incomprensibles, al menos para él, que estaba a una distancia considerable. Había empuñado a muguen fuerza, y se lanzó al demonio, escupiendo multitud de improperios contra el conejo y su inutilidad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una monstruosa cantidad de fuego se arremolinó entorno al dúo, apenas escuchando ahogarse entre las llamas las palabras _"bookman mentiroso",_ retrocedió de un salto a fin de no quedar carbonizado, al igual que el akuma que solo fue una fina capa de ceniza desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Había estado a un segundo de soltar un rosario de insultos dedicados a su compañero, pero en el instante que se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido a profundidad, se detuvo, más por el instinto que lo frenó ante el aura que desprendió Lavi por una milésima, que por la sensación extranjera que le provocó ver la mirada ensombrecida y perdida en la hierba amarillenta bajo sus pies. Casi de inmediato, como si el engranaje suelto de una muñeca de cuerda se hubiera compuesto, respingó y levantó el rostro con una extensa sonrisa.

—Ah, Yuu, ese último fue una molestia, ¿No crees?—ignorando el pormenor de su nombre recién pronunciado, Kanda ahondó aún más las características irritadas en su facciones. Podía asegurarlo, las esquinas de su boca estaban en el mismo lugar, los músculos de su rostro tensados igual, pero esta vez... le pareció una sonrisa plástica. Chasqueó la lengua y rápido enfundó a muguen para marcharse.

—Hemos terminado.

—Sí...

Esta vez, decidió no prestar atención al vacío de esa palabra, el conejo estaba cansado, probablemente; y pensar que en unas horas su majadería habitual regresaría multiplicada, fue la razón por la que dormitó recostado a la ventana del tren mientras tenía la espada entre sus brazos. Al despertar, no solo su cabello seguía lacio, también, Lavi estaba recostado en el asiento paralelo al suyo, mirando con aire pensativo el paisaje oscuro extendiéndose afuera. Ante la atención puesta sobre él, junior lo miró de reojo e intentó sonreír, otra vez, pero el gesto fue tan quebrado, que pronto perdió las ganas de parecer feliz y se limitó a regresar su interés en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Kanda creyó que el akuma lo había poseído, después que lo que había comido le cayó pesado y esa era la manera en la que ocultaba los retortijones de su estómago, y casi de inmediato cerró los párpados restando importancia al asunto, pues, el silencio que tanto añoraba finalmente se manifestaba a él. Aún así, una pequeña puya no dejaba de picar en él; el fresco recuerdo de aquella faceta que nunca había presenciado.


	2. II

II

* * *

Cuando habían pocas personas en el comedor, Kanda solía pedirle a Jerry que dejara una taza de té verde en algún lugar estratégico; pasada la medianoche, cuando ya estuviera cansado de soñar con mucho azul o lotos opacos, iría por la bebida caliente situada en la esquina más solitaria, saboreando el silencio, la calma y la soledad. Lavi lo había visto una vez, mientras andaba como alma en pena en busca de café, o cualquier cosa que sirviera para quitarse el sabor persistente a ceniza y carne chamuscada ajena, recuerdo de guerras pasadas. No causaba una especial agitación dentro de su pecho, pero la cafeína era mejor a soñar con las tripas de uno de los tantos jóvenes que aún con las mismas resposando a su lado, extendía la mano hacia él en busca del golpe de gracia.

Había sido sigiloso al salir de la habitación, eludiendo libros y documentos esparcidos por el suelo; a pesar de la edad ancestral de Panda, el viejo tenía un oído fino, y al menor crujir de uno de los papeles podía despertar de golpe, con las venas adornando sus escleróticas y una fuerza monstruosa que lo dejaría fuera de juego en alguna esquina de la orden.

Al llegar a su destino, se dio cuenta que ni a esa hora, estaba salvado de terminar con alguna contusión, pues su despreocupado tarareo se ahogó en medio de toda la saliva que tragó por reflejo, cuando vio al pálido espectro iluminado por la débil luz de una vela levantar la mirada de golpe.

—¿Yuu?—tuvo que parpadear para enfocar todo lo que le permitiera su visión limitada. Los cabellos obscuros de Kanda caían sueltos sobre su espalda, sin ninguna liga robada de Lenalee que los sostuviera, vestía con ropas casi en su totalidad blancas, y la escasa iluminación acentuaba sombras en los lugares menos apropiados de su rostro; cualquiera hubiese trastabillado ante su presencia. Lo vio hacer el ademán de desenfundar a Mugen, pero su mano no encontró el arma, y chasqueó la lengua con enojo.

—¿Qué quieres estúpido conejo?

—Yo... solo vengo por un café—dijo con una sonrisa incómoda, mientras señalaba la cocina; el ceño fruncido del asiático se acentuó aún más, y notó cómo apretó los dedos alrededor de la taza aún humeante. Algo dubitativo, y con la convicción de prepararse algo, caminó a través del comedor, lanzando alguna que otra ojeada a Yuu, no fuera a ser que de repente la porcelana se convirtiera en una nueva técnica de asesinato a distancia.

Una vez puso el agua a hervir en la vieja cafetera de aluminio, recostó el peso de su cuerpo contra uno de los muebles cercanos; Jerry era quisquilloso con todo lo que tuviera que ver con su cocina, pero mientras estuviera descansando, daba el permiso para que alguien se hiciera algún bocadillo nocturno, en caso de ser necesario, con la condición de que dejaran todo limpio y ordenado (El único sin el derecho era Allen, por el bien de las reservas de comida)

Bostezó, aún con las burbujas del sueño flotando en su mente, y enredó los dedos en su pelo, mientras movía la nuca circularmente para tratar de despejarse un poco.

—Hey, Yuu—no obtuvo respuesta, pero a sus oídos llegó el resoplido de un animal encolerizado—.Sobre lo de aquella vez... contra el akuma.

—No necesito que me expliques nada, no me interesa—respondió desde el otro lado. Lavi miró hacia el techo, no había razón para comentarlo, lo sabía, siquiera tenía la intención de hacerlo en un principio, solo se deslizó de sus labios sin permiso.

—Creí que podría aclarar mi comportamiento—insistió, con un tono que no indicaba preocupación o arrepentimiento, solo monotonía. De repente, el estruendo de la taza al estrellarse contra el suelo provocó que el puño sobre su cabeza apretara aún más las hebras rojizas.

—Ya dije, conejo. Si tuviste un puto mal día, un dolor estomacal o lo que sea, no me importa; puedes contarle todos tus problemas al brote de frijol o a la mujer, pero no soy tu almohadón para llorar, o lo que sea—lo escuchó retirarse, y permaneció unos segundos en silencio, siendo interrumpido por el pitar de la cafetera al hervir.

Suspiró, sin ganas de tomar café y con un lío por recoger antes de que Jerry despertara. Se incorporó, extendiendo la mano que capturaba sus cabellos, dejando un hormigueo a través de su piel por el tacto del mismo, se dio cuenta que había crecido bastante.

Tal vez le diría a Lenalee que lo cortara por él.


	3. III

III

* * *

—¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Lavi?—Lenalee siquiera dio indicios de querer hacer una pregunta, por lo general, se frotaba las palmas sobre los muslos pensando en lo que diría y después formularía, pero esta vez lo hizo de repente, mientras él estiraba la liga entre sus dedos con los dientes y esta le reventó en la cara por no tener cuidado.

— _Puta_ —no le importó el gesto de reproche que le fue dedicado, solo regresó al sencillo mueble en la esquina de la habitación en busca de algo para atarse el cabello. Como era fácil para él perder cualquier cosa de pequeño tamaño, no se molestaba en comprar las propias y solo entraba a la pieza de Lenalee de golpe, sin tocar al menos, para tomar (robar) algunas; a veces destrozando a los Komurin que pudieran estar en las cercanías.

—Parlotea mucho sobre la última misión a la que haya ido, o tiene cualquier tema de conversación, hasta puede llegar hablando sobre la comida que degustó, pero esta vez...—su tono se fue apagando al ver la indiferencia de Kanda—.La última vez fue contigo, ¿No ocurrió nada?—se encogió de hombros.

—Nada aparte de lo que sabes; no había inocencia y un pueblo infestado de akumas nos dio la bienvenida. No molestes—mientras se ataba el pelo, que a veces se escapaba entre los espacios de sus dedos por su extremo liso, clavó la mirada en el espejo en la esquina de la habitación, cubierto por una sábana blanca.

—A Lavi le incomodan los espejos—dijo Lenalee al notar su insistente atención a ese punto. Kanda reparó en los restos de hebras rojizas barridas a un lado, se hizo una idea del porqué la repentina incógnita de la mujer.

Chasqueó la lengua viendo innecesaria su explicación, y de paso su pregunta, pues parecía ser que ella conocía más del conejo que cualquier otro miembro de la orden, aparte del viejo antecesor.

Debió haberle expresado su preocupación al idiota antes que a él. Ahorraba muchos inconvenientes de parte de ambos extremos.

Cuando salió de la habitación, sin emitir palabra y dejando atrás la infructuosa conversación unilateral, escuchó su murmullo apagado:

—Él no me lo hubiera dicho. Solo tomaría rodeos...

¿Y que la hacía pensar que a él sí?

Al cerrar la puerta, se detuvo por un instante.

" _Quería explicar mi comportamiento_ "

Después recordo esa mirada obscurecida por las cenizas que dejó el fuego, su sonrisa plana y chueca en el tren, la preocupación de un par de personas aparte de la mujer, mencionando que se había encerrado con pilas de libros en alguna habitación y apenas salía a comer una vez al día.

Nuevamente quizo echarle tierra a todos esos conocimientos inútiles. Los últimos días, la gente en rededor no dejaba de insistirle en lo mismo.

Era molesto.

Parpadeó cuando su cabello cayó suelto sobre su espalda de nuevo, luego de un ligero chasqueo.

—Mujer, que mierda de ligas tienes.

Las quejas de Lenalee, aunque irritantes, le ayudaron a apagar todas esas preguntas.

Preguntas inútiles que le estaban regando la bilis.


End file.
